


Flow of Myrrh

by Mount_75



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: After The Ancient Gods DLC2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mount_75/pseuds/Mount_75
Summary: After his beloved creation and past love, Davoth, known as the Dark Lord was ended by Doom Slayer in the final battle of Immora, the Father granted the Slayer his last remaining wish, which is to be forever put to rest.
Relationships: The Father/Davoth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Flow of Myrrh

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934840

**This is your victory, you have killed him, the King of Jekkad** **is dead;**

Slayer shuddered a little, the Crucible's scarlet blade dimmed and disappeared upon that voice. Without the blade piercing through his heart, the Dark Lord's lifeless body slipped to the ground with a heavy thud.

The soldier seemed to hear a sigh.

The Father’s voice sounded old and weary, as if He was waking up from a prolonged dream, which had begun even before the Beginning, and was longer than time itself. It was once so sweet, devoted, and full of the replenishing nectar of primitive joy, then one of them become obsessed of love, twisted by desires, so it burned out prematurely, only darkness was left in its wake. Now everything comes to an end.

The Dark Lord fell in front of the Slayer's eyes, as though he was unmoved by any of this, his face that was exactly the same as Doom Slayer's had a slightly faded sneer. His red, glowing eyes were engraved with a rage very similar to the Slayer's, they were truly twins in their souls. Both ARC and that Seraphim have misunderstood one thing: No, this was his personal war from beginning to end, so the last and most powerful enemy he has to face was himself. How appropriate, like some classical Greek tragedy.

Fresh and cold air dissipated the smell of sulfur and carrion, and without the influence of its owner, Hell was returning to its former self, like a soulless vestige whispering about its past. The Doom Slayer loosen the grip of the Crucible in his hand, letting it drop to his feet making a loud clang, and with both hands, taking of his helmet. Blood was gushing out from several penetrations on the Praetor suit, his lungs seemed to be pierced by broken ribs as well. The Slayer did not bother to check, as he threw his helmet on the ground. He then looked around and saw the double-barreled shotgun lying not far away, so he staggered over, gasping, and picked it up - the gun was stomped crack by his opponent, and not surprisingly, it has been rendered completely useless now. His old friend, who has been following him on his rampage in hell far longer than anyone, never once has it fail him on all those life and death moments; for countless times he thought he had it lost in the depths of hell, and each time it miraculously came back to his hands.

While the soldier was contemplating, the Father's voice broke out the silence again:

**But what about you, Slayer? What is in your mind right now? You have set his soul free from hatred, righted the wrong I've made. My worlds will appreciate everything you have done... and I, I plan to give you a farewell gift, something you have longed for...**

The warrior fumbled around for a while, and took out a pendant made of a mummified rabbit feet, he looked at it, and held it tightly in the palm of his hand. Maybe he wanted to retrieve his loved ones whom was taken away by hell. The Slayer closed his eyes, recalled the time when he held that soft little bunny with both of his hands, feeling her hind legs kicking and thumping, her nose nudging, and the scene before his eyes suddenly changed into her bloody head impaled on a wooden pike, two black eyes solidified into an eternal stare of horror... he thought of the Night Sentinels who walked with him in Argent D'Nur and in the last resistance, but what comes to mind were only ghosts of them, dead partner who cannot be brought back, and the betrayal, the scheme, the murder; There was a family photo that has been tore off, his own father, turning into a demon, was devouring his mother's long-dead corpse...

**...It seems that I can't persuade you.**

Ha-, for the first time Doom Slayer realized his own misfortune - in the past this kind of weak and self-pity emotions would be stuffed into a safe, adding three layers of lock, then sank deeply into the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. but when his anger faded away just as the angering objects were finally exterminated, he realized that he was destined to be cut off from all the good things of life - Isolation, what else could these hands that bring destruction hold onto? How could a weapon have such a wishful thinking, a peaceful life? And of course, he knew himself is still human, maybe even more affectionate than most people thought he was... but that is meaningless right now. No matter where he is, he will always be in Hell. This is the eternal curse hell has inscripted on his back, as long as he lives...

...As long as he is still alive.

His eyesight suddenly became blurry, a fatigue like never before swept through the Doom Slayer's whole body, his knees first gave way to the exhaustion. So the warrior used his broken shotgun to support his wounded torso, but only for a while, finally he lay down, the back of head touching the ground. _Vega,_ Slayer spoke silently in his mind, not caring that it was no longer called by that name: _You really did know me the best, what I would wish for...and it couldn't be better. To be honest, I'm feeling really well now..._ The soldier tried to grasp more firmly onto the rabbit's foot, seeing it as his last string of connection with this world, but the mighty fists started losing its strength as well. Considering the ending of its owner, that hind leg of a rabbit indeed isn't some lucky charm after all. And in the Slayer's dying illusions, he heard footsteps and the calling of the elemental Wraiths. A young Night Sentinel, who has died long time ago, came towards him, his eyepieces emitting such a bright light, like a young wolf striding out from its hide and boldly inviting him back to the pack. The soldier looked up into the sky, thinking how he would give up anything, if only he could once again see Daisy running up and down so merrily on the dandelion-filled lawn in his backyard. He let his hand slipped.

There was nothing but silence at the other end of communicator, the intern started to get a strange feeling...He opened up the portal gate again, not realizing that no one would return from it anymore.

**Achievement unlocked: Rest Your Weary Fists**

_**Fin?** _


End file.
